Best Friend or Boyfriend?
by highschoolkid
Summary: Has Raven and Chelsea's deep friendship come to an end?
1. A Rough Start

**NOTE:** I do not own the characters in my story. They are all owned by Disney Channel.

**Raven**

"Chelsea, look, I'm sorry. I can't go with you today," I said. I was really getting frustrated and Chelsea was getting on my last nerve.

"But Rae! You promised that you'd go! We haven't hung out in the longest time!" Chelsea said, still trying to get me to go to the mall with her. Yeah, it was true that I had promised her. But, the cutest guy in the whole school asked me out. I mean, I couldn't refuse him, could I? I could always go to the mall with Chelsea on another Saturday.

"Look Chelsea. I said I can't go. And there's nothing you can do that will make me change my decision. Now I have to go get ready for my date with Devon. Bye Chelsea," I said and I hung up, without the usual endless stream of "byes" we had before one of us hung up. I sighed and sat down on the little chair that accompanied my dressing table. As I started brushing my face with powder, I couldn't help but think how Chelsea felt, right at that moment.

**Chelsea**

I can't believe Raven had the nerve to hang up on me, again! This has been happening for too long. Ever since she became popular, she's started to hang out with me less and less everyday. I mean, we didn't even do the "byes" thing again. Every weekend, some boy has asked her out and every weekend, she went on a date with that boy. Every week, I ask her if we can go to the mall and she says ok. But then, she backs out when it's actually time to go. Why? Oh yeah, I know. It's because she has to go on some stupid date with a stupid guy that she barely knows.

I decided to call up Eddie and ask if we can go to the movies or something together. But then, I remembered that I had a paper on the Periodic Table of the Elements due the following Monday, so I decided to be a good girl and start my paper.

Hmm…what's going to happen next? Since it's December vacation and all, I'll be doing a lot of writing. So, please read and review, so that I can keep this story going! Thanks and happy holidays!


	2. Better or Worse?

_Raven has arrived to the date. She finds Devon sitting there, waiting for her and sees a rose in his hand. She smiles and walks up to the table where he was sitting and sits down._

**Raven**

"Hey Devon. Is that flower for me? Oh, I'll take that," I said. I reached over to take the flower, but he refused to give it to me.

"No Raven. This flower's not for you. It's for the waitress." Devon saw the waitress come up to our table and gave her the flower. The waitress blushed, gave us the menus, and quickly walked away. I got a little mad, partly because I was his date, not the waitress.

"So Raven. Tell me about yourself," Devon said, while looking through his menu.

"What's there to say about me?," I said. I really did not feel like talking to him. Instead, I felt like going to the mall with Chelsea. I wondered if she was still up for the offer.

"Raven. I was just joking around about the flower thing. Here, I have a more prettier one for you." Devon didn't have one, but a whole bouquet of flowers for me. He handed them to me and I smelled them. They smelled great and I smiled. At that moment, I felt guilty about wanting to leave.

**Chelsea**

Goodness! I wasn't getting anywhere with the darn paper so I decided to leave it aside and watch some t.v. When I turned the t.v. on, I saw a psychic hotline commercial and instantly, I thought of Rae.

'She must be having a lot of fun with Devon,' I thought. But then again, she would be having even more fun with me at the mall! I mean, there was a one-day sale on everything! How could she not want to go?

I turned off the t.v. and went straight to my computer. I sat down on my computer chair and turned the screen on. I logged in and then turned on my Instant Messaging service. I saw that Raven had her away message on:

"hey ya'll .. im jus haviin a good timee withh Devon .. lols .. leave sum lovee, loveesss 3"

Wow, what an away message. I decided to IM her telling her we needed to talk:

chelsaaayyszz - hey rae. well, i think we really need to talk. seriously. call me when ur done with ur date. thanks. i think we can still keep our friendship.

Afterwards, I IMed a few more people and then turned off my Instant Messaging service. I took out my SAT word book, since the SATs weren't too far away.

Hey guys. Keep on reading and reviewing (and thanks to those who did) because my next chapter is going to be the one where Raven gets a vision. Happy holidays!


	3. The Vision

**Raven**

'This date is going awesome,' I thought, as I picked up a breadstick. I looked around and analyzed my surroundings; there were couples everywhere, enjoying the romantic atmosphere of the Purple Lobster. This restaurant was my all-time favorite and I was really glad that my date with Devon was here.

Devon came back and I saw that he had combed his hair. He sat down and ate some of his lasagna.

It became very quiet…too quiet, so I decided to start a conversation.

"So, Devon. What do you plan to do when you grow up?" I asked, and then took a sip of water.

"I plan to be with you, Rae."

"Aww, how sweet! You are way too-" At that moment, I got that all too familiar feeling; the feeling I get when I know that I am about to have a vision:

"Raven? Uhm…I just wanted to tell you that, well, I'm moving."

"WHAT? HOLD UP? HUH? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I screamed in my vision, as I was holding a brush in my hand. I was in my bedroom and was sitting on my bed, while Chelsea was standing on my beanbag chair.

"I'm moving. Out of this state, to New York."

And with that, my vision ended, leaving me shocked and speechless. I couldn't figure out what to do, should I leave and go to Chelsea or should I stay with Devon? At this moment though, I realized that Chelsea was one of the most important people in my life and that she would always be put in front of all my boyfriends.

"Devon, I'm sorry. But I have to leave. My uh, parents told me to come home early. You know, my parents are very er strict! So…so, yeah. I really have to go. I enjoyed this date a lot and well, I hope that we can see each other again. Bye Devon," I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Rae. I'm sorry that this date was so short, but I'm sure that our next one will be fantastic," Devon said as I left the restaurant. I had to get to Chelsea's house…FAST!

**Chelsea**

'Ugh, I'm so tired of studying. I hate being alone like this on a Saturday night. It just isn't fair. Why does Raven get all the cute guys? I mean, I'm just as pretty,' I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I then stopped looking at myself in the mirror and picked up my cellular phone. I hit Eddie's number, which was on speed dial. I sighed. No one picked up. I put my phone down and then sat down on my bed. Instantly, I got this awesome idea, which would help me spend more time with Rae. I would tell her that I'm moving to some state, like New York or something and then, she would want to spend more time so that we can make sure that our "last moments" were spent with each other. However, after like a week or two, I'll tell her that I'm not moving anymore. Wow. What a wonderful plan! I sighed, relieved, and then laid down on my bed. Soon, I gradually fell asleep…the light of the moon shining through my window.


End file.
